Dating
by sevenpuddings
Summary: Dating Danny Messer, in three parts, or dates. Set some time after Dancing and Proposals. DL all the way.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:NY or anything related. I do, however, own Jade and Sam, who are the creatures of my imagination. Enjoy guys.

-

_Strawberries and Cream_

_The First Date_

-

"Uncle Flack" Jade called through the hallways of the CSI Labs.

"Jade, keep your voice down." Sam hissed under her breath "Uncle Mac might hear, and then he'll come and kick us out."

"As if Uncle Mac would ever do that." Jade retorted.

"But your mother would." I said from behind them, as they spun around to look at me. "So are you ready to face my wrath?" I asked, only slightly annoyed that my baby girls had cut school to come to our workplace.

"We're only missing Home Ec." Jade started quickly "And it's for a very important reason."

"And what might that reason be?" I asked, waiting patiently for a response.

"Well," Sam began, looking at Jade for confirmation "See, tonight is Uncle Flack's third date with Aidan." Sam said, as if that explained everything.

"And?" I knew Don and Aidan had been seeing each other casually, but Sam and Jade obviously knew more than me. Or at least, they _thought_ they did.

"Whatever happens at the end of the third date defines the future of the relationship." Jade continued, "And Uncle Flack isn't very good with third dates." She said sadly.

"He isn't?" This was all news to me.

"God Mum" Sam said, "Where have you been? Have you not noticed that, for like our _entire_ lives, he's never had a really long lasting relationship?"

Maybe there was some actual validity to the girl's theory. They were becoming too much like their father.

"Maybe Don just hasn't found the right one." I replied weakly, knowing that my response would be torn down by these two very clever eleven-year-olds.

"But Aidan is so clearly the right one. He's been sleeping with her for years" Sam began

"Samantha!" I replied, stunned that they knew such personal details about his life.

"When he needs a shoulder to cry on, he tells us things Mum, and nothing that's inappropriate for our youthful ears" Jade said cheekily.

"Let's just say," Sam began once again, shooting a death glare in her sisters direction "That Uncle Flack has been infatuated, and a bit in love with Aidan for years. And he can't ruin tonight because of some stupid 'non-committal' thing he's got going on." She finished, rolling her eyes.

"That still doesn't explain why you two are here, and not in school?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow at their cheeky grins.

"Sure it does. We're here to have the talk with Uncle Flack." Sam said, just as Don and Danny rounded the corner. They both looked up from their papers, and seemed surprised and shocked to see Sam and Jade standing in the labs hallway.

"Jade, Sam" Danny said calmly "Is there any life or death situation that caused you to miss school today?" He asked as he walked towards us.

"Nope." Jade said, smiling up at him, her blue eyes wide eyed and innocent. She was trying to play Danny, but he knew better.

"Then why are you at our work, instead of being in class at the very expensive school all my money is paying for?"

"We're just here to see him Daddy" Sam said, pointing to Flack, who looked slightly confused.

"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

"Yep. About Aidan" Jade said, not so subtly, as she and Sam walked over to Don and grabbed his hands, walking towards the break room.

I felt Danny move next to me as we watched them walk off together. "What are they up to?" he asked, as they voices became faint in the distance.

"Just talking to Flack about he and Aidan, and their third date." I mused. "God, it seems like an age since we went on our third date." I continued, suddenly feelings very old.

"Our third date? God I feel old just thinking about our first date." Danny said, as his face suddenly lit up. "Speaking of our first date." Danny said, taking my hand in his as he led us into the locker room. "I do believe that right here," He said, standing on a spot in the middle of the floor "is where it happened."

"You may just be correct Mr. Messer." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck, as Danny's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I couldn't believe that day." He said, laughing a little. "I was so nervous, because it was our first official date. I'd had everything planned out to the last detail, and then Mac said 'Cancel your dinner plans'. I wanted to punch that damn wall."

"But you controlled your anger well." I replied, as Danny nodded. "And everything that happened after, it was more perfect than any first date you could've had planned." I said, untangling myself from his embrace and walking over to my locker.

"Are you sure we're remembering the same date here?" Danny mused, sitting down on the bench and stretching his legs out in front of him. "Because if you think it was perfect, well, you must be mad."

"I married you, didn't I?" I said, smirking at him.

"Oh now that's just cruel." He said, as he mocked being hurt.

"I'm serious Danny." I said, sitting down next to him, and taking my hand in his "It was perfect."

-

"Danny." I cried as he led me though the labs hallways "We have a case we're supposed to be, you know, solving?" I said, as I shifted the blindfold a little over my eyes.

"Hey" Danny replied, reaching out for my hands "No peeking. And we've still got to eat, right?" He asked, somewhat seriously, for Danny.

"Yeah, but you know, in the break room with everyone else?" I asked, as I felt us turn once more, before coming to a stop.

"No," he replied, as I heard a door creek open. "Because this was supposed to be our night off. And its not. So we're at least taking some time to have our first official date." He finished, ushering me into what I could only assume was a room of some sort.

"Stand right, there." He said, placing me on a stop before apparently walking around. I stood still for a couple of moments before I heard strained grunts and annoyed sounds.

"Danny?" I asked cautiously, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Came the not-so-sure reply "Hold on." He said, before grunting under his breath "Damn. Its empty."

"What's empty?" I asked, finally becoming so sick of the dark I removed the blindfold.

"The box of matches" Danny replied, groaning when he saw I'd removed the blindfold.

"Oh Danny." I gasped quietly, as I knelt down beside him,

On the floor of the locker room he'd set up our very own picnic. Complete with rug and candles, and roses.

"The match box is empty." He said eventually, throwing it against the opposite wall… hard.

"Danny. Its perfect." I said, as I sat down next to him and took his hand in my own. "You really did all this… for me?" I asked, a little disbelievingly.

"Who else would I do this for Linds?" He replied, kissing my hand that I'd interlocked with his.

"Awww, you big softie." I mocked, as I reached out for a strawberry that had been tempting me ever since I'd laid eyes on it.

"Where's the cream?" I asked Danny suddenly, as he groaned once more.

"I thought you were bringing the cream." He replied sarcastically, unlocking out hands and standing up.

"And you're going… where?" I reply, standing up in front of him, blocking the exit.

"To get the cream. You can't have strawberries without cream, it's a cardinal sin."

He looked so angry with himself, I couldn't help but bite my lip and grin at him, before pushing him back against a locker.

"Danny" I purred in his ear "I'm suddenly not feeling very hungry."

He smirked down at me, before flipping us around so my back was against the cold locker doors, his toned arms boxing me in. His eyes lock with mine, his gaze laced with the lust I know I'm feeling too. Because I could never be around Danny Messer without wanting to jump him. Without wanting to run my nails up and down his abs, gently caressing him, gently teasing him, tormenting him into a state of desire he makes me feel with just one look.

"I'm hungry." He growled into my ear. "But not for strawberries and cream."

"You read my mind." I whispered, as he leant down, his soft lips capturing my own in a heated kiss. His body pressed up against mine, and all I wanted to do was rip our clothes off and feel his own rough hands caress my bare skin. I wanted to be able to run my hands up and down his strong back, feel the muscle flex underneath my touch.

My hand reached up under his shirt, my fingers trailed feather light touches across his belly, causing Danny to hiss into the kiss, before he pulled away a little.

"You trying to kill me Montana?" He asked, his voice husky.

"No." I replied, my eyes looking him up and down "But I could try." I whispered, which caused Danny to groan, and pull me into him, kissing my hungrily. My hands were under his shirt again, caressing the skin, pulling it from its constraint, and we broke apart giving me just enough time to tug it over his head, before his lips began assaulting mine again. With his half naked body pressed against mine, I wanted nothing more than skin on skin contact, so I shoved him off me, and quickly stripped myself of my top, as Danny grinned slightly at me.

"Would you like me to put it back on?" I asked him, which wiped that grin right off his face.

"Not going to hear any complaints from me Montana." He growled, his arms snaking around me, pulling me to him once more. His lips attacked my neck, leaving a gentle trail of kisses, which began to head down towards my cleavage, when we heard a light humming noise.

Danny snapped away from me, and we turned to see Flack walk past us, in nothing but a towel. He was shimming his way along to his locker, humming a song that sounded like "Luck be a lady tonight." Apparently, he missed the fact that Danny and I were half dressed in the locker room, our lips swollen from the heated kisses we'd shared.

"Was that Flack running around in a towel?" I asked Danny, as he began to laugh.

"Don't you mean Flack dancing around in a towel?" He said, laughing even harder.

"Shhh," I said, covering Danny's mouth, desperately trying to shut him up "He didn't see us, maybe we can get away with it." I said, hoping, praying, to avoid this situation… _again._

No such luck.

Only seconds later, Flack came dancing back towards us, humming the same song. He did a double take when he saw our current positions, half dressed, both looking dishevelled and lust driven.

"You two kids just can't keep your hands off one another." He said, smirking, before dancing away again.

-

"Why, why does Don always have to interrupt us?" I cried to Danny, as he laughed at me.

"Because it's Flack, and he has the worst timing in the world." He said, as he continued to laugh. "But it wasn't that bad, was it?" He said, as he nuzzled my neck.

"No." I replied, smiling, "No it wasn't."

"I mean, just think, we're all alone in the locker room now…" Danny said, as his hands began to trace small circles under my shirt.

"MUM, DAD."

"No, no we're not." I replied, as I pushed Danny off me as he groaned, and walked out into the hallway to find Sam and Jade standing in the middle of the hall.

"Yes girls?" I asked, as they spun around and ran to us.

"We're all done." Jade said, smiling broadly.

"I'm glad." I replied, as Jade continued.

"Yep, we told Uncle Flack that we'd discussed it with Aidan, and that if he ever did anything to hurt her, we'd cut him from our lives because we love Aidan and she's awesome, and doesn't deserve to be hurt." She said matter-of-factly.

"You did, did you?" I said, smiling at Danny "And how did Don take it?"

"He gave us his scouts honour that he wouldn't ever hurt Aidan. Did you know Uncle Flack was a scout? How funny is that?" Sam said, as she and Jade began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay girls, I think its time you both thought about getting back to school." I said to them, as they groaned, before hugging Danny and I, and walking down the hallway.

"Be careful." I yelled after them "Oh, and girls." I said, as they turned around "If either of you pull a stunt like this again, you'll be grounded until you're 30. Are we clear?"

They both nodded, their heads falling, unable to hold my stern gaze, as they shuffled their way out of the labs.

"Harsh." Danny said from behind me, as I turned to look at him.

"Well someone has to discipline our children." I replied "And since you're obviously the weak parent in this relationship…" I said, as Danny stared at me.

"Weak?" He replied, shocked. "I am not weak…" He gasped, insulted by my claim.

"Oh, I think you'll find you are. After all, you're the one who forgot the cream."

-

**AN:** Written for a challenge on a DL site, but I decided to add it to the beginning of another series. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated, but I don't need them to convince me to write more DL love.


End file.
